Demon's Light
by I.Am.Haruno.Sakura
Summary: Naruto and Gaara have always been lonely, separated from their villagers because of their demons inside. Until one day, little Sakura found each of them, in the forests alone. She has 2 choices, ingore them or befriend them. Bad Summary First Story!
1. Don't Be Shy

Okay, this is my story. As you can see, this is my FIRST story so GO EASY ON ME!!

By the way, I need to first know what you think of the story. If i get 5 yes's, then i will do this story!

Akakiri no Sakura Yuuki Sakura

* * *

"talking''

_'thoughts'_

**_'demons'_**

* * *

Konoha

The trees ruffled slightly while the wind breezed past. Laughter droned through the evening sky. A group of kids around the ages of 5-6 ran around and around trying to catch each other. While the kids played, a pair of lonely eyes watched them play.

The pair of eyes belonged to a blond-haired boy with light-blue azure eyes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, other known as the Nine-Tailed Fox.

'_That looks like fun...' _thought Naruto.

**_'Then why don't you join? If they refuse then we'll just rip them limp by limp!'_**

_'NO! They already hate me enough, I don't want to create a massacre!'_

**_'Tch...you'r too generous...why am I even in your mind? Never mind that! Why am I being controlled by you!?'_**

_'I dunno? You can leave for all I care! Then maybe I won't be hated as much!' _

**_'Naa...without me, you wouldn't have survived with all the ninja assassins out for you! Besides, you have a lot of food here in your mind. KEEP THINKING OF FOOD!'_**

_'Eto...'_Anime sweat-drop

* * *

With the group of kids

"Bill-board brow! You're it!" Screamed a blond as she tapped a pink-haired girl on the back.

"Not for long Ino-pig! I'm coming to get you!" The pink-haired girl replied.

After a bit of chasing, the pink-haired girl finally came within a foot reach of the blond. Just about when she was about to tap the blond back, she spotted another blond-haired boy a few meters ahead. When she was distracted with the boy, the blond got away.

"Not bad Forehead! But not good enough to catch me!"

"Why did you stop Sakura?" asked a brown-haired boy with a 'I rather be sleeping' kind of look.

"Um...no reason Shikamaru-kun, I was just um...tired" replied the pink-haired girl with the name of Sakura.

"Right...Can we play somethin' else? How about Ninja Mission?"

"Sure but we need one more person to make the team even." replied a girl with two buns.

"Hey guys? I have to go to the eh...BATHROOM! Ya, bathroom, I'll be back in a sec!" Without waiting for a reply, she darted towards the direction of the blond-haired boy.

"Gee, she's really strange..." said a 'pleasently plump' boy who spoke with a mouthful of chips.

"No kidding Chouji..." replied the blond "Well then...YOU'RE IT!" shouted the blond as she tapped Chouji on the shoulder.

"Aww man, you know that I need to wait 30 minutes after I eat!"

* * *

With Naruto

_Sigh_ '_Just once I would like to feel what it's like to have friends.'_

**_'Maybe if you were meaner you would be able to ha—'_**

The demon was cut off by a a shadow coming towards him. As the shadow got closer, Naruto became more intense.

"What? Who's there?" Asked Naruto.

"Ano...Eto...why are you sitting here all alone? Why aren't you with your family or friends?" Asked Sakura.

At first, Naruto was surprised at her tone of voice. Didn't she know who he is? Isn't she afraid? Maybe she is just distracting him from assasins! Well, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Please go away! You don't want to get involved with me!" Pleaded Naruto.

"W-what? I was just going to ask if you would want to come play with us!" Shouted the very confused Sakura.

"But...I c-can't! I shouldn't c-come close to y-you!" Stattered Naruto.

"Don't be shy! Come on!!" Without waiting for a reply again, she gently grabbed his wrist not too hard but hard enough for him to not escape. "Let's GOO!"


	2. Don't Hate Me

Hey y'all! I'm quite depressed because I didn't really get any reviews other then 1 person—DoubleExtraLargeTshirt. So I want to thank her because that was my first review ever!

Please review! It's just one click of a button! It would mean a lot!

**Update: Oops, I forgot to put a Disclamer on...(ashamed)**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything related to Naruto other than my fanfiction. Happy now?? evil eyes!**

**Akakiri no Sakura Yuuki Sakura**

* * *

_Flashback from the last Chapter_

The demon was cut off by a a shadow coming towards him. As the shadow got closer, Naruto became more intense.

"What? Who's there?" Asked Naruto.

"Ano...Eto...why are you sitting here all alone? Why aren't you with your family or friends?" Asked Sakura.

At first, Naruto was surprised at her tone of voice. Didn't she know who he is? Isn't she afraid? Maybe she is just distracting him from assasins! Well, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Please go away! You don't want to get involved with me!" Pleaded Naruto.

"W-what? I was just going to ask if you would want to come play with us!" Shouted the very confused Sakura.

"But...I c-can't! I shouldn't c-come close to y-you!" Stattered Naruto.

"Don't be shy! Come on!!" Without waiting for a reply again, she gently grabbed his wrist not too hard but hard enough for him to not escape. "Let's GOO!"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

With the group of kids

Footsteps were heard as the group waited for Sakura to come back. They have waited for a long time and still no sign of Sakura.

"Well, Sakura's still not back. Maybe something happened..." spoke a boy with pearl eyes and long dark-brown hair.

"Neji-nii-san, I-I'm pretty s-sure Sakura-chan will b-be back, if s-something happened, s-she can p-protect h-herself." said another girl with pearly eyes but with short-black hair.

"My beautiful cherry blossom of youth is far more poweful than all of you!!" retorted a bowl-cut hair boy with (gulp) a _nice _green spandex.

"Ya! I agree with Lee! Forehead is stronger than you think!" screamed the blond. "She'll be back before you know it!"

"I hope you're right Ino. But Sakura doesn't seem like a very strong girl to me...Tch, she'll probably come screaming 'help' to us...useless..." muttered a beautiful boy with a chicken butt hair.

"SHUDDAP Sasuke-teme!" yelled back a canaine boy that looks part dog. "You know, maybe she is on her way! Maybe she is behind us about to say—"

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Interrupted Sakura.

"Wow, Kiba! I never knew you had such a good impression and can speak without moving your mouth!!" commented Chouji.

"Chouji-no-baka! That WAS Sakura!" retorted Ino angrily. "Speaking of that, HEY BILL-BOARD BROW!!"

* * *

With Sakura

As Sakura watched her idiotic friend's scream, she said in a inside voice,

"Hiya! Sorry I was sort of late, I was looking for someone to play with us since we wanted to play Ninja Mission!"

Shikamaru opened an eye and spoke in a bored voice,

"Well, where is he?"

"Right behind me!"

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto felt the pink-haired girl by the name of 'Sakura' pull him arm around her so he could be beside her.

_'This is NEVER going to work! Everyone knows who I am and WHAT I am...what a waste of time!' _thought Naruto.

**_'Well, at least now SOMEONE'S TRYING to play with you. You should be grateful that I didn't force you to run away'_**

_'...'_

"Well everyone, let me introduce you to...um...well I don't know his name so...YA!" Introduced the embarrassed Sakura while holding Naruto beside her.

"Um...hi—"

"OH MY GOD! RUN!! IT'S THE NINE-TAILED FOX!!" screamed the kids as they ran quickly away as possible, but in Chouji's case, _tried_ to run away quickly.

"W-what? the Nine-tailed fox!?" exclaimed Sakura.

* * *

With Ino

Multiple steps of feet could be heard as Ino's friends ran quickly away as possible. When she was too busy worrying about getting away, she didn't notice Sakura's not behind her.

"Come on Sakura! Run faster! You're too far behind!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. "Sakura!! S-sakura?" Ino slowed down while looking behind her. Sakura is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my gosh, SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!"

While Ino looked around for Sakura, the girl with the two buns joined her.

"Hey Ino-chan! Where's Sakura-chan? I thought she was with you after she found out that that boy is the Nine-tailed fox!"

"NO TENTEN! SHE'S NOT WITH ME! OMG DO YOU THINK SHE'S STILL BACK THERE? WITH THAT DEMON? SHE MIGHT BE DEAD NOW! WE _HAVE _TO GO BACK!"

"You're right! Come on!"


	3. I'm sorry

Yay! I'm so happy! I got 81 hits in 1 1/2 days! I love my viewers!! EEEEEEEK!! Ehem, ignore me please...

I want to thank you Kaiso-chan for giving me some constructive critisism!! Now I will try to actually slow the story down but AFTER they meet Gaara.

But I am going to change there age range. Think a bit older than the little Naruto characters in Naruto. (did that make sense?)

I have a poll in my profile and if you like, could you please vote your favourite Sakura pairing?

Btw, please private message me and tell me what you want to happen in the story. Do youu want them to meet Gaara now or later?

Well, heres the story!

**_"Inner Sakura"_**

**"Demon Form"**

* * *

_Flashback_

"Come on Sakura! Run faster! You're too far behind!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. "Sakura!! S-sakura?" Ino slowed down while looking behind her. Sakura is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my gosh, SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!"

While Ino looked around for Sakura, the girl with the two buns joined her.

"Hey Ino-chan! Where's Sakura-chan? I thought she was with you after she found out that that boy is the Nine-tailed fox!"

"NO TENTEN! SHE'S NOT WITH ME! OMG DO YOU THINK SHE'S STILL BACK THERE? WITH THAT DEMON? SHE MIGHT BE DEAD NOW! WE _HAVE _TO GO BACK!"

"You're right! Come on!"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

With Sakura and Naruto

"Demon? What demon? What the heck is wrong with them?!" asked the now very confused Sakura.

"Sakura...I don't think you know who I a—" explained Naruto.

"NO! Their wrong! They don't even know you so why are they all acting like they know you!? It doesn't make any sense!" Interrupted Sakura. "How could this be?! I'm going to go after them and figure out what's wrong! Are you comin—"

"A-actually, their right!" Naruto inturrupted this time. "_You _don't know who I am. Not _them_. They know perfectly who I am! You should stay away from me! You don't want to get involved with me! A-and I don't want you to get hurt!"

Sakura was surprised that the blond-haired boy spoke so much in a sentence. But when she put 2 and 2 together, she figured out that the blond just told her to GET LOST.

"W-what?! But I'm NOT leaving you! I just met you! Besides, I want you to be my—" Sakura was cut off by the shriek of her best friend Ino.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!! SAKURA, RUN!" Before Sakura could reply, kunai's and shurikens were cutting through the air like a torpedo heading towards Naruto. Before she could think, she flung her body in front of Naruto and spread her arms and legs out to make a human shield. Sakura squinted her eyes tightly and was ready for the pain.

_'This is it.' Thought Sakura. "I'm going to die...'_

But after a while, no pain has inflicted on her body. Sakura slightly opened her eyes to find something incredible.

In front of her was a boy—no, not a boy—a half Fox Demon, half human boy. His body is arched like a predator ready to prounce. His fingernails have grown long and sharp, almost piecing like. Patches of furs spreaded throughout his body and all over his body, was a coat of chakra, not the normal kind though, RED chakra. But what was more incredible was that the red chakra molded together and formed a fox tail.

_'Is this that same boy I was with a few minutes ago?' _Sakura asked herself.

**_'Ya, that's the dude! Whoa, he's like MAD! Look at the KUNAI! It like DISSOVED into his chakra cloak!'_**

"Hello? Is that you?" Sakura asked in a timid voice.

**"Grrr..."** Naruto slowly stalked towards the very frightened Ino.

"S-s-stay a-away f-f-from me-e! I-I'm w-w-warni-ing-g y-you!" Stattered Ino

At first, Sakura just thought that the boy was playing around. He probably used some jutsu to create an illusion of the Fox Demon and hid somewhere.

"Hey! Come out! Where are you?! Jokes over!" When Sakura realized that the boy didn't reply back, she slowly turned her head to face the fox. Well, the fox did seem sort of like him, but it couldn't be right? That's not him...right? But her fright got the better of her. Sakura screamed as loud as she can,

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT HER! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I _KNOW _SHE DIDN'T THROW THOSE KUNAI'S! PLEASE!" Sakura pleaded. "CHANGE BACK! C-CHANGE B-ack-k..."

Sakura broke into a sob. Tears dripped from her eyes and pattered onto the floor

* * *

With Demon Naruto Head

_'Huh? What's that sound?' _

_'Is that water?'_

_'No, too quiet...'_

_'Where are those sounds coming from? I think they are tears.'_

_'Is Sakura crying? Is she crying because she's dissapointed? Dissapointed because I'm the demon that she thought I weren't?'_

_'I'm sorry Sakura'_

**_'BOY! You're pathetic! Instead of just standing there, why don't you actually fight me and try to get back into that form of a puny human?' Advised the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. 'Don't you want to save the girl?' _**

_'...I do'_

* * *

With Sakura and Ino

All was silent around the grassy field other than the trembling and sobs that came from the two girls. As they stared horrid into the Demon Fox, they realized that the Fox's chakra was cooling down and the form of the fox was slowly coming back into a human boy.

"A-are you o-okay?" Asked the still frightened Sakura.

"...I'm sorry..."

AND THAT CONCLUDES THE CHAPPIE!! YAYAYAYAYAY!! Okay, I'm pretty immature for my age...

Plz private message me to give me more ideas!! I have no clue how the y wound up finding Gaara or escaping for that matter. And I want to make it sort of funny.

THX!!

Akakiri no Sakura

/Yuuki Sakura-chan\

ARIGATO-NA!


	4. Friend or Foe

Hiya peoples!! Sorry bout the writers block but I finally got rid of my lazyness! This chapter's name, Friend or Foe, came from a story title. So i didn't make it up!! Phew, my conscence has cleared up...

**Disclamer: **Me no own

Well, heres the chappie.

* * *

_Flashback_

All was silent around the grassy field other than the trembling and sobs that came from the two girls. As they stared horrid into the Demon Fox, they realized that the Fox's chakra was cooling down and the form of the fox was slowly coming back into a human boy.

"A-are you o-okay?" Asked the still frightened Sakura.

"...I'm sorry..."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

With Naruto, Sakura and Ino

As wind gusted through the field, Sakura's fear started to calm down. Even when Sakura was going to forgive him, Ino however, wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Don't listen to him Sakura! H-he's just tryin' to fool ya!" Ino exclaimed while trying to get up. "M-move! M-move you stupid legs! DAMMIT!"

Ino swored under her breath and once in a while, she shot quick glances at Naruto but turned back in disgust.

Even with Ino asking—demanding—Sakura to move, Sakura wasn't listening. She was still in a daze watching the boy heal itself.

"INO! SAKURA! DUCK!"

A yell alarmed the children as more shurikens and kunais came flying to them. Ino was still in the middle of her attemptto pullherself up from the ground but when the alarm came, she plopped back onto the ground.

Sakura as well, followed Ino and ducked onto the ground. But she realized that the boy just stood there, facing the weapons. Maybe he could defend himself, but Sakura wasn't going to take any chances. Right before the shot, Sakura plunged herself onto Naruto and shoved him down. She squinted her eyes hoping that she wasn't to late and they were still alive. Whooshing past above her and she realized that they had made it.

"ARG! Why did you bring him down too?! I could've hit him!" The same femenine voice rung from a bush. A few ruffled leaves came floating down and out popped out a head with two buns.

"T-tenten! Don't kill him! He didn't do anything!" Retorted Sakura. "He's just—"

"They're right, don't get yourself involved with me. Nothing but hate will come to your life."

Naruto's voice came from under Sakura and she realized that she's sitting on him. Naruto fidgeted under Sakura and then pulled himself out. The without another word, he slowly limped away from the group.

* * *

With Sakura, Tenten and Ino

As they watched the boy dissapear into the trees, Sakura's anger got the better of her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? HE'S MY FRIEND AND YOU JUST SHOOED HIM AWAY!"

"Sakura, he's a monster! Did you know what he could've done to you?" Replied Ino.

"Yes but _did _he?!" Argued Sakura. "NO HE _DIDN'T!_Actually, he SAVED MY LIFE from the kunai's that you threw!" Sakura quickly glared at Tenten.

"WHAT? Now it's MY fault? I was trying to save you!" Barked Tenten angrily.

"I didn't need saving!" Sakura bellowed.

"SHUTUP!" Roared Ino. "Sakura, we're your friends and we care about you. If you are going to be with him then...we can't be friends with you."

"Oh, so that's how it is huh? Why can't we all just be friends? Maybe he's got the nine-tailed fox in him, but that doesn't mean he's a monster!" Complained Sakura.

"Sakura! That's not what she means! Right Ino?" Tenten exclaimed then turning her head towards Ino. "Right?"

"..." Ino fell silent.

"Your kidding me right? You don't actually want Sakura to leave right?!"

"I-I don't know anymore..." Ino choked through tears. "Sakura's my best friend...but I HATE THAT FOX! He...well the fox...killed m-my...pp-par-re-n-ts..." Ino couldn't finish. She was on her knees, crying.

All at once, Tenten relaxed her tension and her grip on the kunai she had in her hand.

"It's okay Ino-chan..." But during her comfurting, she remembered that Sakura was still behind her.

* * *

With Sakura

"You know what? I don't care anymore..." Sakura turned towards Ino. "Ino...I've been best friends with you since...since we've been born and...why can't you just understand my feelings? How could you be so stupid? I know your parents and my parents were killed by the fox but...HE didn't kill them...And right now, I'm going to leave. You said that I have to choose between you and him so I'm going to take a chance...I'm choosing him..."

The girls were silent as they watched Sakura leave their sight and what surprised them was, they didn't stop her. Maybe Sakura talked some sense into them.

* * *

With Naruto

**_'Well, that went well."_** Growled the Fox Demon.

_'I should have expected it...'_sighed Naruto.

**_'OH WELL, CAN YOU PLEASE THINK UP SOME FOOD NOW, I'M STARVED! OH, AND MAKE IT CHILDREN, THOSE FAT AND PLUMP ONES!'_** Screeched the fox while thinking of his diet.

_'Grr...AHH!!! Can you for once not think of FOOD?!?!'_

_**'Mmm...no...that answer your question?'**_

_'...Yes now shut-up...'_

**_'Hee hee'_** Snickered the fox, then he added to himself_, **'I love annoying people...especially this puny human...'**_

Then just when Naruto was going to think up a large anvil (VERY LARGE) to crush the fox, a rustling came from the bushes. And what do you know, it was the SAME PINK-HAIRED GIRL.

"HEY THERE! WHAT'S UP!" Asked—no DEMANDED Sakura.

"EH? Uh...um...MEH?" Asked the confused Naruto while holding his hands in front of his face as he watched Sakura's head become larger and larger.

"Tch...I said..." whispered Sakura. Then all of a sudden, screamed as loud as she could, "I SAID, _HEY THERE, WHAT'S UP!!!!_"

As she said that, large gushes of wind came out of her mouth and blew Naruto so hard that his hair got all tangled.

"..." It took Narutoa while to regain conscience. "Ehm...I'm...good...and...all tangled."

"Huh? Oh ya sorry!"

_'Gulp, Fox, I'm scared of her!' _Whispered Naruto to the Fox.

**_'Heh, you ARE pathetic! Let me handle this!' _**Just then, the eye color of Naruto changed from blue to a bloody red.

"I'M AWESOME! WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THIS EARTHY FORTRESS YOU CALL A 'PARK'?"

Naruto mentally slapped himself on the forehead. But the weird thing is, Sakura didn't respond weirdly or get any confusion.

"Well, thanks for asking! I came to introduce myself I mean, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME YET!"

"Oh, ya...well..." The Demon quickly switched back to his lair and let Naruto handle it.

"So..are you going to introduce yourself?" Asked Sakura.

"Um...I'm Naruto Uzumaki..." Introduced Naruto shyly.

"Huh? SPEAK UP!"

"Eh? I said I'm N-nar—" Naruto was interrupted by the fox punching him in his mind. "I MEAN I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND MY DREAM IS TO GET ACCEPTED MY EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE AND BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

"Oh..." Sakura was blown away by the sudden change of spirit. "Well, I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm pleased to meet you!"

* * *

ZATS ZEE END!!!!! Well, originally, this chapter is VERY LONG, but I couldn't finish it because I came to another writers block so I shortened it and I'M sorry I didn't update for more than a week now! I'm ashamed...My school is giving too many tests and I've been studying too much. SORRY!


	5. Authors note VERY INPORTANT!

I'm so sorry you guys that I haven't updated in a LONG time! Don't worry, this story is not cancelled, I made a new account and I'm gonna re-do the story. My new account is: DemonicLorelli. If you can't find the name, here's the link: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 7 8 7 6 9 8 / D e m o n i c L o r e l l i

(Remove the spaces)

Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience! If you want to be my co-author, PM me.

I have a bunch of new story ideas and I'm definatly gonna do them...at some point.

I promise that my stories will be updated more frequently from now on!

ARIGATO!


End file.
